Jack and The Song
by FangirlAllTheWay
Summary: One-Shot of Jack watching Elsa sing Let It Go. I haven't seen any food ones and I've been dying to write one for a while so yeah.. If you read I hope you like it!


Ok, so I've been wanting to make a one-shot like this for a while, and so here it is! :)

* * *

"Jack!" North says as I walk into his workshop.  
Great. What did I do now?  
"Yeah? What's up?" I ask.  
"Did you do this?" He says as she shows me a picture of snow on a castle.  
"If it's snow, then probably," I say, confused that North asked me about it.  
"Jack," North says. "This is the kingdom of Arendelle, and it SUMMER there. And there's snow there. So I repeat, did you do this?"  
What the heck? Snow in Summer? No, I didn't do that.  
"No," I say.  
"Well then who did? Well, go there and fix it anyway, Arendelle's citizens are freezing!" North practically yells at me."  
Ok ok, geez. That guy can have a SERIOUS temper. Ok, so off to, where did he say? Arendelle? Well, I think that's in Sweden, so I have a little big longer of a journey then I usually do. It doesn't matter, I have the Wind as company.  
"Hey Wind! Take me to Arendelle!" I yell at my long time friend. Immediately I'm ripped off of the balcony of North's workshop. I'm laughing my head off cause it's so fun and it never gets old. In about a half an hour, I'm in Arendelle. I see a girl in a green dress taking off towards the North Mountain. I think, 'What the heck, I might as well?' And I'm off to the North Mountain. After about 5 minutes later, I see a woman with platinum blond hair and a teal dress walking up the mountain. She has a cape, and a crown on her head. My first thought is, "How is she not freezing?" My second is, "She's kinda pretty." And my third is, "Can she see me?"  
So I yell "HEY LADY!"  
She doesn't even flinch. Oh well. Adults don't usually see me. Suddenly I hear a melodious voice start singing.

_The snow glows white on the Mountain tonight,  
Not a footprint, to receive._

Wait, is that lady singing? Dang, she has a pretty voice.

_A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like,  
I'm the Queen._

Ok, no one deserves to be isolated. And second, this beautiful (wait, what?) girl is a Queen?!

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside,  
Couldn't keep it in,  
Heaven knows I tried._

I lean in closer. Keep what in? The song gets a little more intense.

_Don't let them in,  
Don't let them see!  
Be the good girl,  
You always have to be!  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know,_

See what? Everything this girl says makes me more interested. And don't let who know about what! Geez this girl is full of secrets.

_Well know they know!_

The girl flings off a glove that I just realized was on her. And it the other is already gone. And why would she fling off her glove? She should be freezing by now.

_Let it go!_

Snow flies out of her hand. I do a double take. What the h...?

_Let it go!_

More snow. My eyes are huge and I'm staring. This girl has snow powers?!

_Can't hold it back anymore!  
Let it go,  
Let it go!_

Larger designs of snow appear. They are beautiful patterns. And she can't hold it back anymore? And going by what she said earlier, she must have been hiding her powers.

_Turn away and slam the door!  
I don't care,  
What their going to say!  
Let the storm rage on,  
The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway._

"Amen, Sister," I say, although I know she can't hear me. This mystery girl, or Queen, or whatever, starts to get exited.

_It's funny how some distance,  
Makes everything seem small.  
And the fears that once controlled me,  
Can't get to me at all!_

Wait, does she mean Pitch? Did Pitch once control her, but now she's free? That's good either way.

_It's come to see what I can do,_

The Snow Queen, as I now call her, makes a rough looking staircase that's covered in messy looking frost. "Oh come on!" I yell playfully at her. "Surely you can do better then that!"

_To test the limits and break through!  
No rights,  
no wrongs,  
No rules for me!_

She sounds a bit like myself, now.

_I'm free!_

The Snow Queen steps onto her steps, and immediately the frost clears away and it makes a delicate looking staircase. She starts to run up it, and it keeps forming as she does.

_Let it go,  
Let it go!  
I'm one with the wind and sky!_

She makes it to the top, and she looks so exited.

_Let it go,  
Let it go!  
You'll never see me cry!_

She seems to be shouting into thin air, like she's trying to prove something to some one. This lady..

_Here I __**stand**__!_

As she says 'Stand', a giant snowflake appears right where she stomps on the ground. The Snow Queen is full of surprises. Wait, she can control ice, too?

_And here I stay! Let the storm rage on.._

And then she starts making a giant ice castle. I gotta say I'm impressed. "Show me what you can do!" I yell at her, knowing that she can't hear me. But she does show me what she can do.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground!  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!  
And one thought crystal ice is like an icy blast!  
I'm never going back!  
The past is in the past! _

And the Snow Queen takes off her crown and throws it away, almost like an act on defiance.

_Let it go!  
Let it go!_

As she sings this, she lets her hair down into a side braid. I must say she looks much better like that. More natural. But she's bursting with energy.

_When I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

And the Snow Queen makes a baby blue dress with a long train for held self with her powers. "No fair!" I whine out loud. "My powers don't do that!" But she looks gorgeous. "Wow," I breath out loud.

_Let it go,  
Let it go!  
That perfect girl is gone!_

"Well, I don't think so," I accidentally say. Oops. Well at least she can't hear me.

_Here I stand, and here I stay!  
Let the storm rage on!  
The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway._

The Snow Queen walks around in her new palace. "Finally. Seclusion from everyone." She says. Wait, she wants to be alone? No, that's not right. No one wants to be alone. I felt alone for 300 years, and I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone. "I can't hurt anyone now, and my curse.. No gift, and I will live peaceful lives, where we can't hurt anyone and we will be isolated, just like before." She continues.  
"Nice job, Snow Queen, but surely you don't want to be completely isolated to everything!" I say, thinking that she can't hear me.  
She mumbles, "Snow Queen, that's a nice name."  
Can she hear me?  
And then she whirls around and I'm suddenly surrounded by sharp icicles, and I'm particularly aware of one right at my throat. "But it's Elsa," she says.  
Still aware of the icicle, I say, "You can see me?"  
She gives me a "DUH" look. "And yes," Elsa says, "I do want to be completely isolated from everything. Now, you have one minute to tell me your name and who you are what you are doing here, and what you meant when you said 'my powers don't do that."  
Wow. She's hot when she's mad. Wait, did I just think that? Shoot.  
"Ok, my name is Jack Frost, I am trying to stop the Winter down in Arendelle, and I have ice powers like you."  
Elsa looks at me like I'm crazy. "No, that's not possible. No one else has this power!"  
"Hate to break it to you, but your wrong." Then I feel something sharp at my throat. Geez. This lady as a temper.  
In order to show her that I actually have powers, I lightly and slowly tap the icicle with my finger. It melts immediately, and Elsa recoils in shock.  
"Hey, hey, it's ok," I soothe. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
I slowly tap and melt my way out of the ring of icicles.  
"How did you do that?"  
I ponder this. "I don't really know, it's just kind of instinct."  
"Can you teach me how to do that?"  
Wait, Elsa can't melt her things? Ok, that's strange.  
"Yes."  
Elsa smiled. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you, it's just, I don't like strangers, and I'm a little bit twitchy. But I guess we're not strangers, I've basically known you my whole life. I mean, your Jack Frost. You were my role model growing up."  
It was my time to smile. I believe that is the start to a strong relationship.

* * *

I hope you liked it! If you think I should make more one-shots like this, tell me what scene! If I get enough requests for one scene i'll do it! Please review! Thanks for reading!

Your Partner in Crime,

Madelyn


End file.
